A web browser is a software application, which may be executed on a network device, for retrieving, presenting, and traversing information or network resources on a computer network, such as the World Wide Web, the Internet, or an Intranet. Examples of web browsers include Microsoft Internet Explorer, Mozilla Firefox, and Google Chrome. Typically, an information or network resource is identified by a unique Uniform Resource Identifier (URI), and may be in a variety of formats, such as web page, image, video, audio, and executable. A web browser may retrieve specific information or network resources using their corresponding URIs.
Web browsers have become increasingly sophisticated as time passes and are able to support more and more functionalities. Initially, web pages were static and encoded using Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML). Later, various programming languages, such as Java, JavaScript, VBScript, and PHP, have been developed that enable dynamic web pages to be implemented and significantly improve the interactive experiences for network users. Additionally, various objects or references to objected embedded in an underlying web page can be consumed and rendered by a plug-in to a browser. Presently, network users may perform various activities on a computer network, such as the Internet, through their web browsers. For example, a network user may conduct business (e.g., Internet banking), socialize with families and friends (e.g., Facebook, MySpace, and Twitter), and seek recreation and entertainment (e.g., YouTube and Zynga) all on his computer.